


Meant to Be

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Camelot, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, During Canon, Gen, Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Morgana isn’t happy about the necessary destruction of Camelot. It had been her home once.
Kudos: 8





	Meant to Be

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me_

This is Me, written by Justin Paul and Benj Pasek.

* * *

Much as she wanted to, Morgana couldn’t rejoice in the flames shooting up through the walls of Camelot or the screams of those inside. The billowing smoke, the acrid smell of destruction should have been like a cooling balm to her hatred.

Instead, standing there, watching the end of Camelot, she remembered the good times. Gwen giggling at something Morgana said or smoothing her brow after nightmares or Gwen’s sweet babblings that made Morgana smile when all she wanted to do was scream at Uther’s savagery. Sparring with Arthur in the woods beyond the gate or exchanging endless not-quite-arguments over anything and everything but knowing, too, that he always had her back when she needed him. The kindness in Gaius’s eyes as he tried and failed to keep her dreams at bay.

But then Morgana remembered acid pouring into her throat as Merlin poisoned her, how Gwen shuddered away from her voice and her touch. Gaius’s betrayal. She hadn’t seen Arthur, but she knew how he’d react to the revelation that she was his sister, that her treatment of their _father_ would be a breaking point between them.

It didn’t matter. The throne was hers by right, by blood, by fire. By magic. She would bring a new day to Camelot, one where magic would flourish and grow and all those opposed to it would pay the ultimate price.

And if she mourned the loss of her old life, the glory of her new one would wipe the slate clean.

It was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: during episode 03x12  
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
